Come Again?
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: Hermione's changing. Rapidly in fact, due to a glamour charm placed on her years ago. Whose child is she? She's a pure blood? When? What? How? And on top of all of this, Hermione realizes that she doesn't truly have feelings for Ron but for a certain someone else.
1. Prologue and Changes

_Come Again?_

_By: Rawr Olivia Grace_

_Adopted by: NargleWatch_

_Summary: Hermione's changing. Rapidly in fact, due to a glamour charm placed on her years ago. Whose child is she? She's a pure blood? When? What? How? And on top of all of this, Hermione realizes that she doesn't truly have feelings for Ron but for a certain someone else._

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

**A/N: Hey, so I finally got around to rewriting this story that I had adopted. NargleWatch had put the story into a multiple point of view story but I'm not a big fan of writing those types of stories... I'm actually quite bad at them... In my opinion... Anyway... I will be putting this story in Hermione's point of view all the way through... Well, besides the prologue... The random numbers mean something at the end of the chapter.**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace**

Prologue

Professor McGonagall sat in front of Dumbledore in a heap; holding her head between her hands and Dumbledore could see the worry etched all across her once firm and stern expression. "Dumbledore, the charms effects we had placed on her are fading! Without the charms... She will find out! Oh, Albus, she'll find out!" Minerva wailed, "What will she do? Oh, I feel terrible! I feel _oh_ so terrible, Albus!"

"Minerva, please, calm down. It'll be fine. The charms aren't supposed to fade until the end of her seventh year, and we'll renew them then, alright? She will not find out, she'll be perfectly happy as Hermione Granger; as she had been the past fifteen years of her life." Dumbledore said calmly. _**(1)**_

And although McGonagall was still a bit iffy on this situation, she nodded slowly, sniffling pitifully into a cloth. "B-b-but if she f-finds out."

"She won't," Dumbledore said firmly.

McGonagall looked a bit doubtful at first, but gave up as she sneezed pitifully twice. "A-Alright, if you say so."

"I do, Minerva." He said, "But, now, getting off of the subject, I think you should go to your quarters and get some rest." They both stood up and he walked her towards his office door. "I'll see you in the morning, Minerva. Get some rest and in the morning everything will be fine. Trust me." _**(2)**_

Chapter 1: Changes

I hoisted myself up from my bed and jumped into the shower lazily. Usually, I'm the morning person, but today I felt that I deserved a bit of laziness. After the full scheduled day I had yesterday, given to me by my parents; which consisted of shopping, eating, swimming, baby sitting for the neighbors, seeing a movie, moving furniture around, reading, studying, and then finally, sleeping. Which was actually my favorite part of my day. **_(3)_**

Once I was in the shower; I washed my unruly mane of brown hair and breathed in the lovely scent of my lavender body wash and lilac smelling shampoo and conditioner. I hummed quietly to an unknown tune as I dried myself and wrapped a purple towel around my body tightly. I moved my arms to the mirror/cabinet to grab the toothbrush and toothpaste when something stopped me.

Seemingly forever went by before I screamed out bloody murder. My hair was turning a golden honey color at the roots and my warm, brown eyes were brown with sapphire flecks overrunning the irises. _**(4)**_

And I'm almost positive that my scream had been heard all across London. "MOM! DAD!" I shrieked as I ran into my room to throw on some random muggles' clothes.

I struggled a bit before I got the clothes on and ran hurriedly down the steps, almost killing myself on the last one. "MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled, moving to the kitchen. "Mom? Dad? Are you home! Mo-om! Da-ad! Where are-" Something had caught my eye on the table. And as I looked closer, I saw that it was a note from my parents.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We went out for a bit and we'll be home no later than five! Have a nice, relaxing day, sweetie. You probably need it after yesterday._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

A frustrated howl escaped my lips as I sunk down on to the floor against the wall, not knowing what to do. _Now what? Mom and Dad aren't home and my hair is turning colors, as well as my eyes; and I have not one idea of what to do! Great. Just freaking great!_

Suddenly, it came to me. _Harry. Yes, he'll know what to do! Usually I would know what I should do, but my mind is seemingly somewhere else, and if I were to go to Ron, he wouldn't know what to do... So, I suppose my choice is clear. FIND HARRY!_ _**(5)**_

First, before going to the fireplace, I rushed upstairs to change into some real clothes; for the fact that I was wearing my bra over my shirt, my pants inside out, and my socks weren't even the same color! So, after I gracefully changed, I looked in the mirror.

My hair was a quarter of golden honey and three-quarters of hazel nut. My eyes were half-ocean and half-chocolate color. And for my clothes, I wore a fitted, slight off the shoulder purple t-shirt and short blue jean shorts that reached a bit farther up than mid-thigh. I put some regular white no-show socks on and slid my feet into purple converse before placing a purple beanie on top of my head, concealing the blonde part. I pushed some black sunglasses on to my face, easily hiding my eyes. Yes! I had a good fashion sense and I was totally ready for the heat of summer. _Wait, did I just sound like Lavender?_

When I had finally decided I looked decent enough to leave and I wasn't freaking out about sounding like Lavender; I walked to the door and made sure the door was actually locked. After that, I glided to the fireplace, picked up some Floo Powder and threw it on the ground. "The Burrow!"

The familiar sensation of flooing hit me in the gut, making my stomach flip and flop without warning. I felt like my body being melted into goo, compressed, shaped, squished, and stretched. As soon as I felt I couldn't take it any more, I landed softly on the floor, covered in dust, with a light thud. "Uh..." I moaned quietly.

I stood up, brushed myself off, and tip-toed up the steps of the all-too-familiar Burrow. "Hermione? Is that you? Oh, how are you, sweetie?" Slowly, I turned and faced the loving mother of Ron, Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley!" I squeaked out as she hugged me fiercely. "I'm alright and how are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, dear. You look darling! Ron and Harry are up in Ron's room. And if you could, will you wake the family up? It's near breakfast time and by that sound your stomach is making, you haven't eaten either. So get the boys and Ginny up, please! I'll be in the kitchen." She said in one breath.

I smiled warmly at Mrs. Weasley and nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley! That would be fantastic, and I'll go wake them up now!"

Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen and to finish cooking as I slid up the steps and opened Ginny's door easily. "Ginny, wake up!" I called into the seemingly empty room.

"Hermione? Good morning! How are you?" Ginny asked as she walked towards me from the bathroom in a robe and brushing her damp, fiery red hair.

"I'm fine, I've got to wake up the boys, though." I laughed lightly as Ginny made a face.

"Good luck! Oh, and nice glasses! I really like them." And with that, I parted from her with another smile.

Quietly, I continued down the hall, knocking rather loudly on Fred and George's door. "Fred, George, breakfast is almost ready, so get up and go downstairs." And in those few moments of utter silence, I was truly frightened when I heard someone bang the door right back. I jumped out of my skin and clamped a hand over my heart as I walked on while trying to control my racing heart rate. Once I was in front of Ron's door, after waking up Percy, I stopped. With a secret smile, I opened the door, almost forgetting why I was here, almost. Too bad moments like these couldn't last forever.

I walked in between their beds, gazing lovingly at the two boys (one more than the other) for a few slow moments before cupping my mouth with my hands. "HEY! LAZY BUMS! GET OUT OF BED AND FACE THIS BEAUTIFUL DAY!"

Ron rolled over and on to the floor, moaning and groaning. Harry, however, jumped out of his bed and held his wand out instantly, blinking rapidly as he shoved his glasses on to his face. "Hermione! Don't scare me like that!" He said as he lowered his wand. "Oh, and, I've missed you..." He swiftly made his way over to me and hugged me almost as fiercely as Mrs. Weasley did when I had first flooed here.

"Missed you, too, Harry!" I replied cheerfully.

"'Mione! Even though it's still too early for this," Ron said, hopping up from the floor and hugging us both lightly. "How have you been? Ooh, cool glasses, by the way. And I like your hat, very purple." I almost rolled my eyes. Ron was so predictable.

Both Harry and I rolled our eyes, while Ron stared at me. "I've been fine, and thanks. Oh, and I think you should go downstairs... Breakfast is almost ready." I said, addressing mostly to Ron.

Once Ron had barreled out the door and down the stairs for his favorite thing to do, eat food, I rolled my eyes again. _EH! Back to the task at hand!_ I mentally chided myself. Harry began to lazily move towards the door, but I gently laid a hand on his forearm and stopped him. He gazed at me questioningly. "Er, um... How to ex-explain this? Oh, hell, I can't!" Harry's eyes widened at the vulgar word that expelled from my mouth, since I don't curse _at all._ I snapped my fingers in front of his face, easily forgetting why I was here. That is, until a wave of overwhelming panic and despair crashed over me. "H-Harry... I-I didn't k-know what to d-do... So I-I came here..." I murmured softly, removing the sunglasses and hat from my body.

His emerald eyes went wide at the sight of my ever-changing appearance, but he (apparently) decided it best to try to make a joke out of it. "What happened, 'Mione? Did you make a mistake in a potion or something?"

"NO! And stop trying to make a joke about this!" I said urgently, "I woke up this morning, took a shower, and screamed when I saw _this_ in the mirror. I needed help; would I have come to you for help if I actually knew what to do about this?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair before shaking his head slowly with a slight frown and sighed heavily. "Okay, so what are we going to do about this?" I breathed out in relief before smiling slightly.

"Thanks, Harry." I said, hugging him to me quickly.

"Anything for a friend, 'Mione." He said, his eyes unreadable for a moment. I smiled slightly at him before sitting down on the rug and gesturing for him to sit next to me. And with that, we began to plan.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it... This chapter isn't that much different from the original... NargleWatch is a very, very good author... I wouldn't have even read all five chapters of this story she had written if I didn't think she was...**

**(1) You all know who the person they were talking about... I mean, come on! This is a story about Hermione and Harry!**

**(2) Who thinks she should trust Dumbledore? I don't!**

**(3) I'm sure on any normal day, the studying or reading would have been her favorite part of the day, but that type of day takes so much out of you. I have had that day... And it isn't always fun... Trust me!**

**(4) Who wouldn't be freaking out because of that?**

**(5) I know she is totally not seemly like Hermione but remember her hair and eyes are changing! So she is able to freak out.**


	2. Back to School

Date: Sunday September 23, 2012

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter! I know that I haven't posted the pictures for the outfit in chapter one, but I will once this chapter is posted! Yay! Again, when you see a random number, you'll know why at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter Two: Back to School

It had been a week since my changes had begun. It's been a week since everyone close to me had been informed; a week of fruitless attempts to fix me. I had even seen a wizard doctor at St. Mungos- Mrs. Weasley was so nice to take me. _**(1)**_ But, they hadn't been able to find out the problem with me. So, I was back to fruitless searches until I could get back to Hogwarts to really search in the library.

My roots were now platinum, while the normally brown, slightly bushy hair was now blond and much wavier, and my normally brown eyes had become sapphire entirely, with silver flecks in them that grew by the hour. Even my _skin_ began changing and was slightly paler than before. _**(2)**_ I was seriously freaking out, and it was really straining my family life.

Aside from my looks, my parents were now weary and secretive around me. I was suspicious that they might know something about what was happening as well, but, I could only sigh at their close-together forms, listening to them whisper quickly, before walking to my room or a magical bookstore to read and perhaps find something that might be helpful.

So, I sighed once again at my parents, whom were whispering/shouting to one another about something I couldn't hear, before thinking about walking to _Flourish and Blott's_. I might be lucky to get to the new batch of books first!

However, I had to frown as I dug through the new books. I found nothing; nothing at all. Even when I had dragged Harry to the store, where he was showed the new books right away, none of them had _anything_ useful.

I frowned once again as I gazed at the shop, before deciding that it was a waste of time and abruptly turned to leave. At home, I moved past my mom and dad, whom waited by the stairs as I walked to my room. Once I was upstairs, I changed into a gray tank with the word '_Wills_' in red, gray shorts with a '_JW_' in blue on the left thigh and red thigh-high socks before heading back down and bidding my parents goodnight, nearly exhausted from reading all day. Only I could tire myself from something like reading. After bidding my parents goodnight, I went back upstairs and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_**(3)**_ _I walked back downstairs and saw my parents standing by the door. They were looking right at me, when my actual form walked down to say goodnight. When I looked down, I saw that I was actually transparent._

_Once my actual form trudge back upstairs, I saw my mother, Lydia Granger, nearly burst into tears as she watched me walk back to my room. She swallowed hard before turning towards my dad. "When are we going to tell her she isn't our daughter? Or that I'm a squib and you're actually magical? Hmmm?" She tapped her foot impatiently._

_"When she finds out, she'll find out, Lydia." Eric Granger said._

_Lydia glared at him. "This isn't funny! You know what Dumbledore said! He said this wasn't supposed to happen for four more years!" She began to pace. "She's going to find out everything! She'll fine out she's been living a lie! Hermione's going to find out that her name isn't even her name! That when she was born, she was stolen from St. Mungos and given to a random wizarding family, us, because we couldn't _**have**_ a child! She'll hate us! Hermione will never want to see us ever again-"_

_Eric gripped her shoulders tightly. "Yes, she will. She's been _**our**_ daughter, not _**their**_ daughter, for fifteen years. She won't just abandon us! Plus, she won't even like her family; they're in cahoots with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" With tears in her eyes, Lydia accepted that he was right; their daughter wouldn't abandon them, which I wouldn't. Ever. Period. The end._

* * *

A week later, I woke up earlier than my alarm clock, which read 5:30am. Because I was barley tired, back to my old self- well without the hair and eyes and skin-, I took a shower and got dressed. My outfit was a pink and white floral shirt with a brown belt, ripped muggle skinny jeans and brown country looking boots. To finish my outfit, I had a gold cross ring, a bird necklace, a simple bangle, and a pair of gold studded earrings, along with a brown messenger bag.

I couldn't believe it had been a week since only my roots were platinum and my eyes were only blue. Now, they were grey and my hair was fully platinum, falling in straight, slightly wavy layers of hair. My skin was now pale. Like Draco pale. _That's_ how pale I was becoming.

My facial features had become subtly more angler and sharper. All in all, I felt the looks to be extremely familiar, but couldn't place my finger on it. _**(4)**_

With a sigh, I turn away from the mirror, not even caring about my hair. The school was bound to figure it out anyway.

Once I was finish in my room, I went downstairs, "Okay, let's go..."

At King's Cross Station, I stopped my parents at the entrance, knowing they couldn't go in. I smiled at them and hugged them each, giving them a kiss. "Love you mom, dad!"

I backed up a few feet, glanced around at the muggles, and rushed towards the bricks. Simply, I went straight through. After I had gone through, I looked for the Weasley's and went over to them once I saw them. "Hello, Ronald."

"Hi, 'Mione." Ron said.

Ginny came up to me, hugged me before saying, "Hi!" She was dressed in a gray shirt that said '_3 you_', shorts, gray TOMS, a gray fedora, a heart necklace and a gray and dark gray stripped bag.

"Hello, Ginny," I laughed softly.

"Hello, Hermione!" The twins chorused.

"Hi Fred, hi George."

"Hello, dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. How are you two?"

"We're perfectly good," She laughed, her warm smile lighting up her face.

I smiled back, mostly to myself though. They knew about the whole changing thing, and didn't even stop to stare at me with my now fully blond hair and grey eyes. Well...at least until Ronald decided to take notice. "'Mione, you look like a _Malfoy_!"

I sighed heavily. "I know, Ronald. Please, don't remind me of that... Just looking in the mirror and not having my brown hair and eyes, is painful enough. I don't need you telling me that I look like a Malfoy." _**(5)**_

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Harry walked over to us, and embraced us both. "Hi, Hermione! How are you?"

"Good," I told him with a smile.

Harry glanced at me again, taking in my hair and eyes, before sighing. I looked at him questioningly, but he just turned away to greet the rest of the Weasley clan. Ginny swooned behind me as she whispered excitedly to her friends, whom joined us as we neared the train, about how she was going to be Mrs. Harry Potter one day in the future.

And for some odd reason, that bothered me very much. She didn't know that, none of us did... Who knew what Harry wanted in life or who he wanted to marry! Or if he even wanted to get married! And I was here to be his rock, like he was for me. _**(6)**_

Once on the train, I sat down and begin to read a muggle story my mom had given me before I left. _**(7)**_ _It was a romance about a girl, Minnie, who thought she had loved one of her best friends, John, but really didn't. She fell for her other best friend, a boy named Henry. And she knew Henry loved her back, but they didn't know how they were to break it to John, though, so they dated in secret. Soon enough later, John's sister (who was also in love with Henry), Annie, found out. She was heartbroken, but understood, but John wasn't. He went ballistic on his friends, and ended up being disowned from his family for attempting to do something illegal, and-_ "Hermione." I looked up after jumping and dropping the book.

"Harry? What?"

Harry laughed and said, "We'll be there soon, you should change. By the way, how was the book? You looked pretty into it a few minutes ago." He smiled at me, which only caused a smile to fall upon my face.

"It's good..." I said, waving my hand dismissively, "...now I'm going to change."

I stood up, dodged Ginny throwing something at Ron, who also tried to dodge (but failed miserably), and walked out. From there, I walked down the hallway towards the bathroom to change into my robes. But alas, I was stopped when someone tapped my shoulder. That wasn't what surprised me, though. What surprised me was that when I turned, I came face-to-face with Theodore Nott. "Er, yeah?" I said politely, internally growling at him.

"Hey," He replied easily, running a hand through his wild, spiked black hair. He looked cute to everyone else, but to me? He just looked like a porcupine; a cuter-than-average one, but still, a porcupine. "I noticed you walking, and thought 'Oh, hey, I bet she's new! Why not show her around?' and came over here."

"Um... I'm not new?" His charming smile faltered.

"You're not?" He asked confused.

I laughed before asking, "No, why would you think that?"

"Because I've never seen you around, before. Plus, I thought you were Malfoy for a second." My eyes widened and narrowed quickly.

After he had realized what he said and saw my expression, he looked quite scared. "I look like a _boy_?" I asked quietly, dangerously. Ronald usually made this mistake daily, saying that I wasn't a girly-girl, but this? Saying I _look_ like a _bloody boy_? Oh, he better watch out, because I won't hesitate to castrate him.

"N-no!" He stammered, "J-just... Y-y-you l-look like D-Draco Malfoy!"

I smiled from the fact that Nott actually looked frighten. "Do I? I haven't heard _that_ today," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, er, ri-ight... Anyhow, how is it possible you aren't new?"

_Was this boy serious!_ "You seriously can't tell who I am by my voice?" I asked carefully.

"No... Wait- you..." His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "Granger? What happened to you?" He breathed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I don't really know. One day, brown hair-brown eyes, another... well, _this_." I gestured to the grey eyes and platinum hair. "Believe me, I've searched through every book in _Flourish and Blott's_ and am going to continue to search in the Hogwarts Library, care to join me?" I hadn't really meant that as an invite but... Well, I guess you could say I was shocked when his answer was yes.

I stood in the hall long after he had gone, in shock, before shaking my head and going to get changed. _Did that really just happen? And he just answered 'sure'? What the-. You never swear, you won't start now!_ _**(8)**_

Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch when I got back and Ginny had gone to sit with her friends somewhere else. I sat down by the window and opened my book once again. _**(9)**_ _Henry had just told John off for trying to drug and rape Minnie when I opened the page I had stopped at. Minnie had run off to find Annie, who would offer comfort. However, another boy was with Annie, called Odores _**(oh-door-ess). **It was a strange name, but there were stranger names out there, you know like mine._ Minnie had known him from the beginning of school, and after one last time of rejected, she made him realize how much he loved Annie. I guess it was a fantastic thing that Annie also loved him back._

_In the book, it was evening. Minnie paced in front of the kissing couple of Annie and Odores, waiting for Henry to come home. But who came through the door made me gasp loudly in the real world, getting strange looks from both Ron and Harry. John walked through the door with a gun pointed at Minnie. Annie screamed and Odores hopped in front of both of them, but John wouldn't have it. He shoved him aside and spoke eerily calmly. "Minnie, if I can't have you, nobody can."_

_"You're off your rocker!" Minnie cried._

_"Minnie!" She heard Henry scream as the gun's shot rang through the air. She felt a tug at her chest and dropped to the ground._

_John, satisfied, put the gun to his head. "I'm coming for you, Minnie. We'll be together forever!" He shouted, shooting himself._

My eyes widened at the chapter's ending. There was more to the book, but I was left in suspense, because of the fact that we had arrived at Hogwarts.

The familiar call from Hagrid made me smile, "O'er here! O'er here! Firs' years o'er here!"

I gathered my things and shrunk them before putting them in my front pocket. "Hi, Luna," I said, falling into step with a platinum haired girl with faraway eyes.

"Hello, Hermione. What happened to you? Did the articunos freeze you?"_**(10)**_She asked airily.

_The what? _"No, Luna," I replied.

"Oh, then why is your hair light, your eyes frigid, and your skin frozen?" Luna asked, shifting her eyes towards me.

_Oh how I wish I knew what happened._ "I... I honestly don't know, Luna."

"Oh..." She said softly, before turning to the front of the carriage being pulled. We were alone in the cart. Well, besides Lavender and Pavarti, who weren't paying attention to us.

"What are you looking at?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

Luna smiled at me before answering, "The thestrals."

"The thestrals?" I was confused, almost as confused about what has been happening to me, _almost_.

Luna giggled before telling me what they are. "Oh, you can only see them if you have seen death."

"Oh... What do they look like?"

"They're horses, but they're made of bones." I tried to imagine what they'd look like, but alas, no picture could be created in my mind, so I gave up.

* * *

I stood up and called to the first years with Harry, my fellow Prefect. _**(11)**_I smiled at my badge once more before leading the first years to the Common Room. They _ooh_ed and _ahh_ed at mostly everything in the halls. "Oh, do be careful, the stairs switch often." I said.

Then I spotted two first years lagging behind. "Harry, take them to the Common Room from here, the password is Balderdash..." I spoke quietly, and when Harry nodded, I moved down the steps swiftly, reaching the bottom just as it moved.

I walked over to the two young Gryffindors, whom were being pestered by three fourth year Slytherins. I stood close by, listening silently. "Yeah? What are you going to do about it, Mudblood?" A Slytherin sneered as the black haired girl burst into tears. I growled at him quietly.

But just as I was about to do something, the brunette Gryffindor boy stood in front of her, and said, "What are you going to do about it, creep?

I silently cheered him on. "Oh? Well, I'll hex you and this Mudblood into oblivion. Boys, wands out." The 'leader' commanded. God he reminded me of Malfoy.

"You're going to _what_?" I asked dangerously, moving quickly over to them, and leering over the three sneering Slytherins.

Their sneers faltered at my expression. "W-Well, w-we were going to," The leader coughed, "to, uh, hug them!"

"Hug them?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Slytherins looked scared and not sure if I believed them; which I didn't. "Y-yeah, come over here! Hug me!" He said, reaching out towards the brunette.

The boy stepped back which caused the girl to take a step back. "I don't think so! What're your names?" I asked.

"Angelo Pickett, and these are Greggory and Frank Prack," He smirked, "and you are...?"

"Hermione," I said with narrowed eyes. "Now, why are you picking on...?"

I looked towards the two Gryffindors. "M-Michelle Green a-and Parker Dreaves..." Michelle said. I smiled at her gently before glaring at the three boys.

"You should leave. You're cold, dirty dungeons a waits, don't they?" I questioned, a cold smile playing on my face. "Also, twenty points away from Slytherin, _each!_"

They looked frightened for a minute, before their faces played out the 'cool' expression. Angelo nodded and ran a hand through his already slicked-back hair. He snapped twice and his robes swished as he walked away. The third year twins then followed in his wake.

I turned back to the girl, "Honey, are you alright?"

She sniffled and nodded slowly, "B-But he called me a M-Mudblood! I'm not good enough to be here! I don't belong! I'll never fit in... I'll never be smart enough for this school!"

My eyes flashed, but before I could speak, Parker spoke up. "NO! You are good enough to be here! You _do_ belong! You _will_ fit in! You're just as smart as any other pureblood fool in this school! Don't put yourself down like that!" Michelle looked at him wide-eyed before she blushed and looked away. Mentally, I cooed at them.

"He's right. Michelle, I want you to know that I'm also a muggle born, and I'm the smartest witch in my whole year. And my best friend, Harry, he's a half blood and just as smart as I am." The two smiled and I glanced around before helping the two back to the Common Room. "Balderdash."

Quietly, I helped them settled down and directed them to their dorms. "By the way, the password to get in is Balderdash, and if you ever forget it or it's changed without you finding out what it is, either find Harry or me or wait at the entrance for someone to come along, alright? Oh and Parker, twenty points for standing up for Michelle, twenty points for protecting her, and another twenty points for picking another students' spirits up. Good job!" They nodded and went their separate ways.

I sighed, and looked at the clock. Upstairs in the dorms, I changed into my pink with blue stripes tank top and shorts with some design on them quickly and settled into my own, warm bed. Pavarti and Lavender were already asleep, and as well as the other girl.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, a loud tap woke me up instantly. An unrecognizable owl hooted. I scrambled to the window, unlocked it, and stroked the owl before taking the note.

_So, Granger, what happened to the library?_

It took me a few minutes to think it through, but I eventually found out the writer of this note was Nott.

I took my quill out and scribbled out a reply.

**Tomorrow, I suppose. Early.**

I tied it to the owl, fed it a treat from Lavender's table, and sent it on its merry little way. With another sigh, I crawled under my covers and closed my eyes. _Funny, no one realized who I was. And if they had, they didn't say anything. I wonder what tomorrow will bring..._ I thought as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

_**(12)**_ _Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his temples. "Minerva, stop hollering, please. She will understand. She will be the same smart Hermione Granger she's been her whole life and forgive us eventually. We needed her on the Light side, and if she was raised by her family, she would have become Dark already. Plus, she would never have liked her family. In fact, she doesn't really like her twin right now, anyway."_

_Minerva was still extremely worried. "But, Albus, s-she... her h-hair! Her eyes! You n-never told me she... she was a... **You never told me she's a Malfoy!**" **(13)**_

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you understand the thing about the thing with her parents was a dream, she doesn't remember... A side effect of the spell... The same thing is going on with the last two paragraphs... They are dreams that Hermione doesn't remember having... I hope you like this chapter as well! And the actors and actresses, I forgot during chapter 1 to do this: Professor Minerva McGonagall- Maggie Smith, Professor Albus Dumbledore- Michael Gambon, Hermione Granger- Emma Waston, Molly Weasley- Julie Walters, Ginny Weasley- Bonnie Wright, Harry Potter- Daniel Radcliffe, Ron Weasley- Rupert Grint, Eric Granger- Tom Knight, Lydia Granger- Heather Bleasdale, Fred Weasley- James Phelps, George Weasley- Oliver Phelps, Arthur Weasley- Mark Williams, Theodore Nott- unknown actor, Luna Lovegood- Evanna Lynch, Angelo Pickett- Kodi Smit, Greggory Prack- Dominic Scott Kay, Frank Prack- Jimmy 'Jax' Pinchak, Michelle Green- Isabelle Fuhrman, and finally Parker Dreaves- Nolan Gould.**

**(1) Her "muggle" parents couldn't have been able to take her**

(2) Do you guys know who she is?

**(3) DREAM! Even though I say this in the author note at the end of the chapter**

(4) HA... But we can! I really should stop that...

(5) I really feel bad for Hermione...

(6) Poor Hermione... Already getting jealous and not even knowing why!

(7) Hermione's book!

(8) She already has, hasn't she?

(9) Hermione's book again!

(10) Who doesn't love Luna?

(11) I know Ron was supposed to be the other perfect but I liked Hermione and Harry spending more time together and we all know he would have been if there wasn't a war going on.

(12) DREAM! Even though I say this in the author note at the end of the chapter

(13) DUN DUN DUN!


	3. Hermione Malfoy

**A/N: Hey, I just love how much people are loving this story! It makes me very happy... But yeah... I have nothing else to say, so on with the story!**

**Facebook: Olivia Grace Wood**

Chapter Three: Hermione Malfoy

I awoke to the sound of an owl hooting softly. In a jolt, I sat up in bed and glanced at the window. A black owl stood magnificently, ruffling its wings slightly as it perked up at the sight of me. It moved its foot closer and I stood to get the note tied to it's leg.

_I'll be there._

_Oh, Nott, I swear to Merlin that if this is all one big plan to "get Granger hurt or humiliated", I will kill every Slytherin or person involved and personally castrate you. Yes, I swear to Merlin that that will be done._I thought with a smirk on my lips.

I hopped out of bed and looked in the mirror with sad, gray eyes. Today, it seems as though this was the last day of the changing. My sharper features from yesterday had disappeared overnight and now I had a soft looking face. Also, my hair became a little more wavy and much longer, reaching my waist. Hopefully, this is now truly the ending of the changes. I can't take them much longer!

The hair and eyes were both pretty but it still didn't help that I looked like a... _Malfoy_. _**(1)**_ I didn't look like Hermione Granger at all. Where was she with her slightly bushy, curly hair? Where was she with her warm, brown eyes and her tan complexion? _**(2)**_ Where was she with the imperfections? This girl in front of me with her flawless pale skin, platinum blond hair, and "faraway" gray eyes was definitely not me. _Where was I?_

The answer was that I didn't know. Where _was_ I? There was no answer. I'm right here, in another girl's body. It may not be simple, but I just _can't_be the same Hermione Granger who was just enjoying her summer, reading a book with her brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

After searching the emotionless face in front of me, I sighed and took out my wand. I transfigured my old watch into a simple hair clip and put on the new one my dad had gotten me earlier this summer. I looked at the new, shiny silver watch. It was kind of early.

With another sigh, I brushed my hair back and got changed for the day.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Lavender and Pavarti shrieked and stopped doing their makeup. Then, they grabbed their wands and pointed them at me. _**(3) **_"You, who are you? Are you new?"

"Oh, Merlin! I'll explain later..." I groaned, ignoring their multiple questions and leaving without so much as a futive glance behind me.

* * *

I greeted Madam Pince, and went straight to the Charms and Effects area, having a strange gut-feeling about it. I grabbed a huge pile of books and placed them gently on the desk, sat down, and nearly jumped out of my skin as Nott slid into the seat in front of me, in all of his porcupine-like glory. "Hello, Granger," Nott said with a smile.

"Nott,"

"What're we doing?" I looked up from the many books we needed to go through.

"Looking for something..." I answered vaguely.

Nott thought for a second before asking, "Something as in what happened to you?" I nodded once and he grabbed a random book, beginning to look through it.

I followed in suit. As I read, I was fairly interested by these books, but knew I could only skim if I wanted to be at the Great Hall by 8:45 am. My watch read 7:34 am, which meant I had a little over an hour, so I have some time to get through these books. I grabbed another book and opened to random page.

Nott pulled me out of my stupor by reading aloud. "When Glamour Charms Fade. Hmm... a strong glamour charm can last six years, if performed by a strong wizard. If said wizard wanted to keep those looks, they could renew the spell right away, never noticing any difference in their life's... yadayadayada... ah! When glamour charms fade, the person undergoes large changes and one of the only effects is tiredness. No one knows why this is the case, but if one is too tired to function, that isn't good. If one isn't all that tired, but is still sleepy... blahblahblah... if someone were to change a young baby drastically from birth and renew the glamour every six years, then after they had faded, said baby would get terribly sick and tired..." He trailed off, looking up at me with eyebrows raised.

I cocked an eyebrow as he looked at me expectantly. "What?"

"If you get sick and tired, we'll know what's been happening." He said simply.

I thought for a second before finally speaking. "Wow... umm... okay, thanks, I guess..." Nott smiled at me.

"It's not a problem," and then he left with, "but, be prepared. In the book, it says it happens soon after charms fade... so... be careful." _Huh. Maybe I won't castrate you... yet._

* * *

A two hours later, I had started feeling dizzy as I stirred the potion shakily. These fumes from double potions were getting to me, I tell you. I rose a shaking hand and accidently spilled some of the contents from an ingredient on me. Thank God it was only some sort of flower petal juice that was completely harmless.

I groaned softly and tried to wipe it off. "Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, concern shining in his eyes.

Ron turned his head and looked at me with bored eyes before shrugging, turning once again, and continuing his own potion with his assigned partner, Nott. Nott also turned to look and was worried as well. From the look on his face, I'd say he knew.

Slowly, I nodded, before I gasped quietly and grabbed Harry's forearm to steady myself. After a minute, we finished the potion and handed it in. Well, _Harry_ did that, he made _me_sit the rest of the time.

Later in class, Professor Snape was asking us all questions on a sleepless potion. "Miss Granger, please tell me what the effects are for the **Agrypnia** potion?" _**(4)**_

His voice sounded like it was far away, and when I looked up, I saw that he was quite far from me. I looked around me and noticed that everyone seemed far away, even Harry, who was just next to me a second ago. _What?_I felt faint. I then realized that I was seeing tunnel-vision and my ears were ringing.

A dull throb entered my mind as Snape spoke again, "Miss Granger, I will not... this type of... Potions... and I am... you've got to answer... question or... be taken from... precious House." **(I will not tolerate this type of behavior from you. This is Potions and I am the Professor, so you've got to answer the simple question or precious points with be taken from your precious House.)**

I blinked a few times and struggled to answer, "T-the... e-effects for... A-Agrypnia... are... that... t-the t-taker... will... possibly... never... s-sleep... a-again, d-depending on-" I never finished the sentence and I felt as though I couldn't breath. Extreme exhaustion came over me as I continued to try to finish, "...d-depending... on... how... m-much... the... a-amount..." Everything began to fade and as the darkness consumed my vision, Snape's voice bellowed, ordering something to someone; but I couldn't really focus on it. I could only focus on the warm arms around me, holding me up and the exhaustion. Don't forget the exhaustion.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke up was the Hospital Wing with Harry and Ron looking worriedly at me, along with Theodore Nott, Narcissa Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore. The second thing I notice was that Mrs. Malfoy launched herself at me, crying and weeping, which shocked me deeply. "Er... Mrs. Malfoy?" I asked incredulously.

"Oh, my dear, sweet baby! The last time I saw you was when you were taken from my arms and leaving with a worker at Saint Mungos!" She cried, hugging me tightly.

Minerva was smiling watery, allowing emotions get the better of her. Such a happy reunion; finally I would get to know my real mother. _Like hell she is! She wasn't my mom_, I thought

Harry, Ron, and Theodore were extremely surprised and Albus looked a tad uneasy, but easily hid that with a few fake happy tears and a fake small smile.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what are you-" I began, only to be cut off by Madam Promfrey.

"Miss Granger, or in this case, _Miss Malfoy_, it has come to my attention that you are, in fact, a Malfoy. I have even sampled your blood to that of a Malfoy, and it is genuine. Minerva, please go get Mr. Malfoy for this." McGonagall scurried off to find the student while Madam Pomfrey continued, "Now, Miss Malfoy-"

"_What the bloody hell are you talking about?_" I asked, getting shocked looks from everyone. No one had ever heard me curse before, so that was why they gave the reactions they did.

"Well, Miss Malfoy-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'I HAVE A SISTER'?" A male voice shrieked. Draco Malfoy came marching in with McGonagall behind him. "What is the meaning of this? What is the-" His eyes widened at the sight in front of him, "-Mother? What are you doing here? And hugging the- who is that?"

"Hermione..." She answered calmly.

Draco looked shocked, which I'm sure any normal person would be. "...and hugging the Mud-Muggle-born?"

"Draco, I think you should know something." Narcissa sighed, slowly untangling herself from me and moving to Draco, placing a hand on his shoulder, "When you were born, you were born one minute before a girl. She was stolen from us, honey, and charms were put onto her to make her look as she did and now they have faded. And here she is, Hermione Jean Malfoy."

Both of Draco's and my eyes widened and we both began to sputter incoherently and angrily, ranting about how much we hate each other and whatnot. And for the next hour, this is how it went:

_**"How is that even possible? I mean-" Draco started out.**_

_**Before I cut him off with, "DRACO? DRACO MALFOY IS-"**_

_**"-who would want the person they-" Draco went on with his screaming.**_

_**But he didn't really cut me off because I had continued. "-MY BROTHER? WHAT IS THE-"**_

_**"-despise to be in their family suddenly?" Draco's scream finally ended as I sat screaming.**_

_**"-BIG DEAL?"**_

We both glared at each other while panting before we began to yell again, randomly, at everyone and anyone nearby. Ron was too shocked to even comprehend what was happening, Minerva and Albus were pleasantly surprised, Narcissa was looking uneasily between her two arguing children, and Harry was too suprised for words.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't _fucking_ believe it. Other than the cursing, I was a bloody _Malfoy_? What the _hell _is that all about? I was a MALFOY? A Malfoy! Ugh!

Now I'm Draco's twin? This day is just going downhill. I mean, I'm ill, I'm a Malfoy, I can't walk without Harry's or Ron's help, I'm a Malfoy, I'm Draco's _twin_, and did I mention that I AM a _MALFOY_? Why couldn't it be some other family, heck, I would've even taken _Parkinson_; I'm that desperate not to be a Malfoy.

Draco was scowling in the corner, but you could tell he was just as surprised as me while he ate with his fellow snakes. I mean, who wouldn't be shocked if you found out your mortal enemy was your twin? Well, I'll tell you who... insane people!

A few minutes later, I saw Harry looking at the Hufflepuff table sadly. He was staring at where Cedric would probably have been sitting. What I did came by instinct, you know, the motherly one that every girl has.

I leaned over and looked at him with large, sad gray eyes. "Oh, Harry," I whispered, putting a hand gently on his shoulder, "it wasn't your fault..."

Harry just shook his head and continued to try eating. I took his hand and squeezed it softly, offering comfort that couldn't be spoken. He gave me a small, sad smile before turning back to his dinner, which he just picked at. I frowned as I tried to eat, too. But when Harry's sad and loses his appetite, you become sad and lose your own as well. That's just how it went with our friendship.

After a minute of picking at my food- Harry doing the same and Ron pigging out-, I sighed rather loudly and stood up. "Come on, let's go to the Common Room."

Harry nodded in an instant and got up to stand by me. Ron, however, continued eating. "Ronald!" He looked up at me, "Do you ever stop eating?"

The readhead answered no and I smacked him upside the head. "Let's go..." Harry said, trying to keep the traitorous smile from his face. I grinned up at him and when Ron stood up, rubbing his head, Harry smiled, making me beam. _**(5)**_

However, that good mood didn't last long when a thought strucked me and my smile faltered. "Harry, Ron... what should we do now?"

* * *

I sat down in between Harry and Ron in the common room, mulling over our year so far, definitely not forgetting how the Ministry had yacked at Harry for saving his "cousin" from the Dementors and now with me changing into a Malfoy.

Ron sat down on the right of me, probably thinking about how pretty I was now, and how I was now consider a _girl._ He grinned at the thought of something before I rolled my eyes. Harry sat down on my left side, our shoulders touching. He gulped unnoticably, unable to comprehend how much I probably have changed. First, I had been his bookworm best friend. Yes, _his_. I had asked him for help on getting Viktor to stop contacting me... Anyway-now, I was his way prettier, bookworm best friend. We sat there, until Ron finally spoke. "Hermione, you look bloody amazing."

I raised an eyebrow at him as Harry probably had the same thought as I did, _Thanks for getting me riled up. See how that works out for you... let me tell you something, you won't be getting any! Anyways, aren't we way too young for sex?_

"Ron, you say that _now_?" I asked calmly, but Harry knew that if Ron gave the wrong answer, my crush on him would be gone, I would squash him like a bug, and Harry would finally have a chance... maybe.

He nodded enthusiastically as I stood once he did, "I mean, before you were okay-" _Dearest Ron, you'll probably feel this in the morning,_"-but now... wow! I'd totally want to-" He yelped as I kneed him.

"Ron, you can't just base emotions like these on just looks and lust! God, can't you grow up? I mean, you ruined the Yule Ball for me, and now you have the balls to tell me I'm now much prettier than I was before!" I asked in a very high voice.

Harry noticed with amusement how I handled that. Oh, sweet Merlin, we would laugh when this was over.

But I was livid at Ron, and he merely shrunk away and ran. I laughed before thinking, _my glares could give Voldemort a run for his money._

I ran a frustrated hand through my wavy, long platinum hair before sighing loudly and plopped back down on the couch, loosing my footing on the way and landing on Harry's lap. _Thank Merlin no one was around to see that!_ My cheeks warmed and I saw that Harry's did as well. _At least he has the decency to be embarrassed, unlike Ronald!_But before I could continue comparing Harry and Ron, I needed to get up.

Instantly I jumped away as if I had burned myself. "Eh-heh... er... um... g-goodnight, Harry," _Merlin, that was embarrassing! Stop being so clumsy, Hermione!_I scowled inwardly at my feet. And with that being said, I moved quickly- trying not to be clumsy and succeeding- upstairs and into my bed, which was calling me away from the mortification.

"G-goodnight, H-Hermione!" Was the last thing I heard from Harry before shutting the door to my room. Once I was in my room, I glanced at the sleeping girls. I sighed heavily before thinking, _I guess I'll just have to tell them tomorrow... maybe at lunch? Everyone goes to lunch, right? Or maybe dinner..._

* * *

I sat down on the right side of Harry, away from Ron, who sat on his left with an open seat for me. Did he think I'd forgive him that easy? He had another thing coming.

As I sat, whispering erupted everywhere. "Harry, what's going on-oh, right. Everyone's bound to know about Hermione Malfoy, charms faded and true heritage shown!" I announced, sarcasm dripping into my words. _Well, look on the brightside, Hermione, you don't have to explain what's going on to anyone now..._

Ron held up the school newsletter and showed the front cover, "Dass wha ihh shezz heeurr," he swallowed, "_Hermione Malfoy: Charms Faded and True Heritage Shown!_" He read the title aloud.

I groaned loudly, and Harry put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay, Hermione."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "I know,"

When his hand left my shoulder, it felt oddly cold. I shook my head as I lost my train of thought and had to backtrack as Theodore Nott sat down in front of us. "Hello, Malfoy," He said cheerfully, "I need to ask you a favor..."

"Sure," I said, before Ron and Harry could object, stood and left with Nott following. I stopped outside the door, "Yes?"

"Would you... uh... the reason I came here... to ask you to... helpmeaskoutWeasley."

I raised an eyebrow, "Please clarify,"

"I need help on getting a date with Ginny Weasley. I've liked her for a while, but haven't been able to ask her because I'm too nervous to do so," He admitted quietly.

My eyebrows furrowed before I grinned. "Yes, I'll help!"

His small frown turned into a gigantic smile and he looked like he could jump up and down without shame and shout, "YES! YES! YES! I'M GONNA GET A DATE WITH GINNY!" But, of course, he didn't do that.

"Okay, well... uh... bye, Hermione. Thanks for the help."

"Bye, Theodore. Now, I'm going to devise a plan to get Ginny to fall into your arms," I said dramatically, putting the back of my hand to my forehead and my other hand on my heart.

He grinned cheekily at me, looked at something behind me and winked, and strolled away. I heard a chuckle behind me and I spun around, seeing Harry. I smacked his arm. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I honestly thought the wink was enough warning..." He smiled.

I couldn't help but sigh in exhasperation with a small smile forming. "Whatever, now it's time for class. Make sure you have everything you need, and don't forget to tell Ron! You'll need to get your Transfiguration textbooks and notes, Potions textbooks and notes, Herbology textbooks and notes, quills, parchment..."

Harry groaned as I kept listing them as we walked back to the Great Hall for our things.

Ron hastily got his things and joined us on our walk to Transfiguration. The corridors, as soon as we started to walk, filled up with people. Thankfully, we were just a bit ahead of them, so we didn't need to worry about being late. We trekked up the stairs, stood still as they moved, continued on our way, and eventually made it to the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor class.

* * *

During this class, I was paired up with Padma. "Hello, Padma." I greeted with a smile.

She smiled serenely back at me, "Hello, Hermione. Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors? That I'm a Malfoy?" She nodded, "Er, I think so. I mean, it's almost too shocking to believe, isn't it?"

"Oh, it is. But can you believe that your brother is hot and he was the Golden Trio worst enemy!" She said with a regular smile.

"Trust me, my _brother_ is still our worst enemy, now let's focus. _Capillis Mutatio_!" _**(6) **_I casted, and her hair became short and pink. I couldn't help it; I giggled.

Padma laughed at me as my hair turned purple and shorter as she casted the spell on me. And we both laughed, along with other students, at everyone. Everyone's hair was a bright color when we left.

Harry's was green, Neville's was blue, Ron's was aqua, and an assortment of colorful-headed students came out behind them. I laughed at Harry and Ron and ran my hand through my short, purple hair. I pointed at the two and laughed again as we all cheerfully joked around, walking to Herbology with Hufflepuff. In that class, we got strange looks because of our hair, but we just laughed and told them they'd enjoy Transfiguration. And that they'd like it even better because they could have fun with the Slytherins' hair.

* * *

I sighed with a dreamy smile on my face. Today was probably the most fun I've ever had while learning. I mean, it's putting to great things together, learning and smiling!

Harry smiled at me, but I noticed there was some strange look on his face and two in his eyes. He seemed like he saw something familiar, and his eyes held two emotions... I think they could be called adoration and caring.

Awww, my best friend cares for me! I smiled again and said happily, "I don't think I'll forget this day for a while. It was so much fun!"

"Who knew, Hermione-bookworm-Granger _**(7) **_could have fun?" Ron teased.

I just smiled at him, but as I saw my platinum hair grow back, I realized that Malfoy had been quiet all day, and that the calm always came before the storm. "Er, uh, Hermione, are you okay? You got a faraway look in your eyes..." Harry noted with concern.

"Y-yes, I'm okay. J-just... Malfoy's been quiet today, almost too quiet. What do you think about it?" I asked.

"Well, I see where you're coming from. It's true, he _has_ been quiet... _too quiet_. You're right... What _will _happen?" Ron voiced his thoughts.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow..." Harry said, and Ron quickly said goodnight and went to bed. "... um... I wasn't finished, Ron." But he was already gone.

"I'm still here." I said with a smile.

Harry smiled back at me, "Well, we'll find out tomorrow and then we might get a look into how Draco Malfoy's mind is like on what he thinks about all of this."

"Yeah, we just might." I agreed.

Simultaneously, we both said, "Goodnight!" Harry chuckled and I laughed lightly before we moved in opposite directions to go to sleep.

However, I wasn't able to. Not without thinking about all of the possible outcomes of tomorrow. Maybe it would go well but with my... ahem, _brother_, you never know. He had a tendency to do something that would piss me off majorly.

**A/N: Yay! I'm done for this chapter yes! Also, the month of November, I probably won't be on FanFiction as much... It's NaNoWriMo and I really want to do that this year. I will try to write my stories, but I'm not going to make any promises. Okay... Actresses and actors: Rubeus Hagrid- Robbie Coltrane; Lavender Brown- Jessie Cave; Parvati Patil- Shefali Chowdhury; Madam Irma Prince- Sally Mortemore; Severus Snape- Alan Rickman; Narcissa Malfoy- Helen McCrory; Madam Pomfrey- Gemma Jones; Hermione Malfoy- Amanda Seyfried; Draco Malfoy- Tom Felton; Padma Patil- Afshan Azad; Neville Longbottom- Matthew Lewis; and Professor Pomona Sprout- Miriam Morgolyes. I know Amanda Seyfried wasn't exactly like how I said Hermione looks after her change but yeah... Okay... The points: Gryffindor: 0+30, Slytherin: 0-30, Hufflepuff: 0, and Ravenclaw: 0.**

**(1) Poor Hermione... Being related to a Malfoy! Ew! Kidding, who wouldn't love being related to Tim Felton!**

**(2) Yes, she lost her tan because the whole Malfoy family is pale.**

**(3) Everyone is on edge, after the Twiwizard Tournament.**

**(4) Agrypnia- insomnia potion. This was completely made up by NargleWatch.**

**(5) Hermione beamed because Harry smiled from Hermione hitting Ron's head.**

**(6) Capillis Mutatio- hair change. This was completely made up by NargleWatch.**

**(7) Her closest friends, like Harry and Ron, would have a hard time calling her a Malfoy.**


	4. A Few Weeks Later

**A/N: So... I know you guys really want this chapter so, I'm not going to say much...but read my author note at the very end.**

**LiveJournal: rawroliviagrace**

**Polyvore: rawroliviagrace**

**NnNoWriMo: Sophia Hayes**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the news that I was, gag, 'Dreamy Draco's' sister. Also been a week ever since Narcissa told me what she had planned to name me: Nadia Jeannette Malfoy. Ahem, really? I asked her if I could keep my name, but I was polite about it, really!

Oh, and the worst part of all of this was that Malfoy hadn't done anything yet! _Nothing_! Well, besides muttering to himself.

And that worries me. A lot.

But what worried me more was that most people signed for the "leaving" for Christmas break (which was surprisingly close), but Malfoy signed his name on the "stay" list. Now _that_ is something to worry about.

You know what makes this worse? Umbridge. She's a terrible teacher and we haven't learned _anything_! I mean, I'm pretty sure Harry only knows how to defend himself from the dark arts-

I sat up.

_Harry knows how to defend himself against the dark arts!_

I got out of the bed and practically skipped to the bathroom, brushed my blond hair (I've grown quite fond of it, actually), and ran out the door. Quickly, I changed into a pair of ripped skinny jeans, an off the shoulder sea-foam green shirt and white TOMS before rushing all the way to the Gryffindor table. Ron greeted me with a grunt, and Harry with a smile. His smile could probably make the whole world swoon. _Wait, what?_

"Good morning Ron, Harry."

"Morning, 'Mione..." Harry mumbled forlornly.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't go to Hogsmeade, today, Hermione..." That's a problem. But, being the rare stupid me, I didn't ask why. I frowned.

"Oh...well, I guess...we'll see you later, then. Come on, Ron..." I walked away with a few glances back at the depressed Harry. _Well, I guess I'll just get opinions from fellow students...the ones that hate Umbridge, of course!_ "I need to grab my jacket, hat, and wallet before we leave." He nodded his head and followed me back to the common room.

* * *

Ron and I walked together in silence before he began to speak, "You know, Hermione, I used to fancy you..." _Oh really?_ "...but it was just a crush...a year or two ago. But, I _do_ need advice..."

"Oh? With? About?"

"Yeah, with Lavender Brown? She barely notices me and I've fancied her for a while but my so-called feelings for you clouded my feelings for her. Do you understand where I'm coming from?" Ron said.

Rolling my eyes, "Ron, I understand where you are coming from and yes, I'll help you." _Now I have two people to play match-maker for._ Sigh, I feel so..._not_ Hermione.

"Hermione? ...Hermione? Is anyone home?" Ron waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, what're you planning?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

_Think, Hermione! Think! OH! Liiiigghhtbuullb!_ "Er...Ron? Why don't you buy her Honeydukes chocolate, bring her flowers...but, in secret. It gives her a mystery to solve. And...then...begin to give hints about yourself to her...and when she finds out who you are, ask her on a date!" I exclaimed with a bit of excitement. That was actually a _really_ good plan. A plan I literally pulled out of nowhere and could also use with Nott.

"Wow, 'Mione, that's...a really good plan!"

_Really Ron? Did you have no faith in me!_ "Oh, I know that, Ron," I grinned. "Now, let's go buy you some chocolate for Lavender," _And get some for Theodore to give to Ginny. Heh-heh!_ We walked towards Honeydukes with a spring in our step and huge smiles on our face.

Once we are inside the store and were looking for Lavender's favorite chocolate - and also Ginny's in secret - Ron asked, "So... Do you like like anyone?"

That made me stop and I looked over at my best friend. "I actually haven't really thought about my feelings for anyone... Since all of my changes started, I haven't had time to think about guys. You were actually the last person I liked...but I think the charms had changed my feelings for you...like I wasn't supposed to like you if I had been a Malfoy." Ron laughed and nodded his head at my train of thought.

"Hermione...I don't think you could ever hate me... Now, I do see you not liking me in more than a friend way if we met knowing of your family's status but you would have still been a Gryffindor, I'm certain of that." Ron tells me as he finally found Lavender's favorite chocolate.

I laughed at his assumption before grabbing Ginny's favorite chocolate, me some sugar quills, and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for Harry to cheer him up. "Ron, we would have been an awful couple; we're always fighting!"

"I know! So...have you ever thought about Harry in that way?" Ron asked as he paid for his chocolate for Lavender, some Chocolate Frogs, some Licorice Wands, a small bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and some sugar quills.

I looked at him strangely and asked, "How can you buy all of that? And no I haven't...also, your sister likes him."

"Hermione, Ginny likes the idea of him and for your question; some of this is for Harry, so he gave me the money. And I really think you and Harry would looked really good together and would be a awesome couple!" Ron says as he hands over the money and I walked up to pay for my own items. Once we were done, I said I needed to check the post office for a book on the charms I brought when I found out what had happened to me. After I got my book we stopped at the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeers.

* * *

As soon as we got back from Hogsmeade and giving Harry his candy, I sent Theodore an owl message to come to the library to tell him the plan. When he came in, he found me in a daze-like trance, wandering around in random places, looking for something. _What was I looking for, anyway?_ "Hermione? Are you looking for something?"

I snapped out of it, whatever it was. "What? Oh, hi, Theodore! When did you get here?" _What's wrong with me? Is this another side effect from the charms wearing off?_ "Oh, never mind that! I have a plan for you and Ginny..."

"What is it!" He asked, incredibly excited, forgetting his suspicions about my health.

"Well, we're going to go for the mysterious-type plan...where you leave her tons of anonymous gifts and letters and stuff! Then, give her hints and when she finds out who you are...GO FOR IT!" Theodore grinned at me before sweeping me up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He squealed, almost sounding like a girl.

"Yes, yes, you're welcome! Sheesh, you're like a little girl on Christmas morning!" I said exhasperatedly, with a hint of a smile on my lips. "Now, I've got to go, alright? I'm helping someone else...go get chocolates and flowers and write a letter...but don't give away who you are just yet, Nott!" Theodore nodded rapidly and trampled a group of first years as he ran from the room. "WAIT!"

He ran back in, panting slightly. "Yeah?" He gasped.

I brought out a chocolate rose I had bought and gave it to him, "Leave that for Ginny...if you can... It's one of her favorite types." Theodore grinned and plucked the rose from my hand.

"Thanks again, Hermione."

"You're welcome, again." I mimicked, before adding with a teasing voice, "Porcupine."

He flashed me another genuine smile and he chuckled a bit before waltzing around the first years and out the door.

I, too, headed out the door, but my ears began to ring. My eyes glazed over and everything was blurry. I blinked rapidly, trying to get my sight back, but to no avail.

Nausea and fatigue once again fell upon me just as they had weeks ago in the stuffy Potions classroom. Gravity wasn't my friend, once again, and I fell to the ground.

But, I hadn't fainted. It was strange. One second I was blinking rapidly and shaking violently, and the next, it was all dark. Then, it seemed to light up like a lamp. It kind of reminded me of a movie...

I might as well sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

_I sat at a polished wooden table that had dinner set with lit candles. A grin played on my face as I watched a six year old girl with blond hair and a nine year old by with black hair rush around the kitchen and place food on the table. "Kids, what is this for?"_

_"Well, you and daddy are having an anniversary!" The black-haired boy said._

_"James, it is our anniversary...thank you for remembering, sweetie." The girl poked me. "Yes, Lily?"_

_"James and I are going now. We are going to play the music and then we'll be gone." I only smiled at them._

_A man came through the door with messy black hair, green eyes, and glasses. It was Harry, but there was no scar. "Honey, you're home!" I chirped._

_"Daddy! Daddy!" The kids trampled him, and Harry picked Lily up and hugged her close as James hugged his legs. I stood up and kissed him, ignoring our kid's shouts of protest._

* * *

I woke up on the floor of some random corridor, and wondered how I got here. "Hermione!" I jumped out of my skin and turned to Harry, who was looking down at me with concern. "What happened? You looked like you were dying back there!"

I didn't get a chance to reply, though, for he grabbed my arm and helped me stand up before walking me forward. "Can we..._not_...go...to...the Hospital Wing? Plus...I'm...thirsty..." I wheezed out.

Harry nodded quickly and we made a sharp turn. We got to a portrait with fruit in it and Harry reached out and ticked the pear. Before I could question his sanity, the portait moved and a door opened. We walked in and I stared in awe. "This is the Kitchens!" Harry said proudly.

"Wow..." That's when everything rushed back to me. I became silent and involuntarily stiffened. How awkward can it get? I mean, I had a vision that we had had children together and near the end of it I kissed him!

Harry didn't seem to notice this, for he sat down and got the House Elves to bring us two hot chocolates. I didn't say anything, though, because Harry and Ron had convinced me time after time that they actually wanted that work and they'd lose their magic and blah, blah, blah...hmm, maybe I'll knit some hats and socks later.

I sighed into my slightly cold cup of hot chocolate, which was still very good, and decided to open the book I got from Hogsmeade. You know, because it was extremely awkward for me right now.

I could hear the elves whispering with one another while I got my books out, and Dobby's voice stopped me. "Old Master plans bad things." _Lucius Malfoy? Or Draco?_ "Old Master plans bad things on Master Harry." _Yep, I'm gonna go with Lucius...dear Merlin!_

My cup slid from my hand and I squeaked as I got soaked. The book of symptoms fell from my hands and back into my bag while I dabbed my clothes. Harry also began to dab my clothes.

"What was that about, Hermione?" Harry asked as he grabbed another napkin. His hands were very close to my breast... This was just making it even more awkward!

"N-nothing..." Still awkward...

After a few minutes of dabbing, we both slowed down and ended up looking at each other. I never noticed it before, but seeing and feeling Harry so close felt nice. And I also noticed something else. "Harry, did you know you're eyes aren't completely green? They have a small ring of blue near your pupil... I never noticed...that...before..."

We were subconsciously moving closer to one another, and I forgot how awkward it had been a few minutes ago, even though Harry didn't know what was in my vision thing. Harry's eyes never left mine, and my eyes never left his. Were we...going to...

**A/N: Hey... In NargleWitch's original ending, we had Harry's point of view but I'm telling this completely from Hermione's point of view... But anyway...I told you guys in the author note before the story that I needed you to read ****_this_**** author's note. Okay, I know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm truly sorry about that but I don't think I'm going to be able to continue doing every two weeks because I'm about to go to school (I took a semester off.) But that doesn't mean I'm ending this story (HELL NO) but I do have six other stories that I am writing. Now, if I'm on your author alerts then great because when you see these six stories' updates then there will be one for this story soon. The six stories are: Saturday Detention (Degrassi), A Change Never Forgotten (twilight), Vampire at the Age of Seventeen (twilight), A Shirtless Eli in My Bed (Degrassi), Live to Party (Degrassi), and He Strikes Again (Percy Jackson & the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.) I swear I will try to be quick on updating, I really will and also, there is only one more chapter already written from the original author before I take over! Okay... Actresses and Actors: Lily Potter- Campbell Rose; James Potter- Felix Avitia; and Dobby as the Elf from the movie.**


	5. The Pay Back

**A/N: This is the last old chapter before the chapters are all my own. I'm so excited to finally be back on his story! Okay, so, I'm finally going to be putting the actors and actresses' pictures on my Facebook as well as the outfits of the characters! And well... Chapter 5!**

Chapter Five: The Pay Back

It was like I wasn't in my own body. I couldn't back away, I couldn't shout _stop!_ I could only watch.

His intense eyes never left mine as we slowly, so slow it was like we weren't even moving, became closer to one another. His hand rose and gently touched my cheek, and I subconsciously leaned into his touch. As we came close enough to breathe on the other and feel it, my eyes fluttered shut. I felt his hot breath, that smelled of Butterbeer, hit me and I was engulfed by a million different sensations and emotions. His lips were only a millimeter from mine, and I could practically feel them already.

But just before his was close enough to be considered a kiss, I heard a few claps and a wolf-whistle. My eyes shot open as we jumped apart like the other had an infectious disease.

Harry's cheeks tinged pink while I felt my face heat up entirely. Yet, when I looked over at one of the reflectance steels, my cheeks were still as pale, yet with a small amount of pink flush that looked natural. How is that even possible? How is it possible that I can blush so fiercely, yet have it not show up? That's so strange...

I turned my head to the sound and saw two tall figures, shadowed by the shelf above them, cackling silently and grinning madly. "Fredrick Gideon and George Fabian Weasley!"

I watched in satisfaction as their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and they got a very scared look on their faces. A calm feeling washed over me, though, making me feel less angry at them, to my dissatisfaction. "Why were you in here?"

"We came to watch the show," Fred answered innocently.

George grinned wickedly. "Right you are, my brother. Right you are."

"And you clapped because?" I asked, still calm, but a little agitated.

"Because you and Harry..." Fred leaned closer and stage-whispered, "...KISSED!"

George and Fred wrapped their arms around the other's shoulder and they swung side to side. "HARRY AND HERMIONE, SITTIN' IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THAN COMES HARRY JUNIOR IN A BABY CARRIAGE!"

I frowned deeply at them, and reprimanded them instantly. "Stop being so childish and immature. Now, go to bed you two! NOW!"

They got up and left the kitchens at once.

Harry and I avoided eye contact and collected our things. "Well, uh, goodnight, Harry. I've got to make a trip to the library...again...thanks, though. I'm feeling much better, so...thanks." Harry nodded at me as I scurried past him.

It's a shame we didn't notice the third person that was in the room, a malicious grin on their face.

* * *

With a sigh, I continued on to the other book. I couldn't find the book that Theodore had found a while ago, so I was looking for a book on visions. Oh, and life basically sucked right now, and Umbridge just made it worse. _And_ I couldn't even remember what I was going to tell Harry about this whole mess with Umbridge not being able to teach us anything practical! Wait a second...oh yeah!

I hurried to my table, took out some ink and a quill, dipped the quill, and rapidly wrote.

_Harry,_

_I have a huge idea. You know about the Dark Arts, correct? I mean, you've had an innumberable amount of encounters! This is a brilliant idea! Umbridge won't know what hit her, what with Dumbledore gone, and all of her stupid decrees! We've got to stop it, and I know you agree with me, Harry. Come to the Astronomy Tower, as soon as you get this. Classes aren't on tonight and curfew isn't for a few hours, so we'll be fine!_

_-Hermione_

I dried it and folded it up. Once I had it neatly tucked away in my pocket, I grabbed two books on visions that I hadn't read yet and checked them out with Madame Pince, who still seemed miffed about my fainting and having a '_seizure'._

Quietly, I barreled down the abandoned corridors and up to the Owlry. "Hedwig? Harry's owl? I need you to give him a letter for me!" I whispered loudly.

A soft hoot sounded next to me and I jumped. "Silly owl," I said affectionately, letting her nip my finger as I attached the note to her ankle. "Get that to Harry as fast as you can, it's urgent."

Hedwig purred, if that's possible for an owl, and flew out of the window.

I licked my dry lips and moved down the steps, taking my time to get to the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

Harry soon appeared a few minutes after I had. "Hey, 'Mione..." I smiled at his awkwardness.

"Hello, Harry," He flashed me a weak smile, "I bet you're wondering about the letter...well, Umbridge isn't teaching us anything practical, as stated in the letter. And...well, maybe we could get a group of people together and you could teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts. You know, the stuff we need to know."

He looked at me for a few minutes. "Like a club? Against Umbridge?" He asked, before looking at me in disbelief. "_Me_ as your _teacher_? I'm no good at that stuff..."

"Harry, believe me, you'd be fantastic at it!" Realizing he was still against it, I put on the puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom that another girl in my dorm a year ago taught me. "Please? For me?"

His eyes widened at how large my eyes probably got and he looked panicked. Then he sighed and looked at me in defeat. "Fine..." I squealed and hugged him tightly. My lips touched his cheek, too close to his mouth.

I retracted along with Harry. "Thanks, Harry," I said with another blush.

"You know, the more I think about this plan...the less I want to do it. But, for you, I'll do anything." Harry smiled at me and I beamed, glowing with happiness. "Now, do you see that? That's the star, Sirius. That's what he was named after."

So, in a happy atmosphere, Harry told me about all of the stars in the sky.

After a bit, I shivered. Harry grabbed my hand gently and tugged me up after he stood. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Come on, we'll catch a cold if we stay up here much longer."

I nodded in agreement and followed him down the steps, still a bit surprised by the unwavered affection he gave me a few seconds ago. It was a surprise, and it brought unwelcome feelings into the pit of my stomach and it made my heart flutter. _NO! Not good!_ I thought to myself. Harry whispered the password, and we both walked through the hole.

"Er, goodnight, then. Thanks again, Harry. We'll discuss..." I lowered my voice to say _the club_ before raising my voice again, "...tomorrow."

He nodded and I smiled. "Goodnight, Hermione." I nodded at him with another smile and walked up the steps.

At the top of the steps, when I opened the door, I was greeted by a squealing Lavender Brown, waving a bouquet of chocolate roses around in the air. "Who are those from?" I asked, feigning curiosity, though I already knew who sent them.

"I don't know, but I've already gotten five poems and two bouquets already!" Lavender grinned. "Who could it be? Maybe it's Ryan Gully? No...he's too stupid. Maybe...no. That's not it either. Oh!"

She rushed to the window, and picked up another note. "AWWW! Listen to this!"

_"Chocolate is milky  
The sky is dark blue  
My name starts with R  
And my love for you's true."_

"Awww!" Pavarti cooed.

I nodded in an I'm-not-really-caring-for-this-but-keep-being-happ y agreement before going to the bathroom and changing into my pajamas, a cute black tank top with a lace back, a pair of shorts with different color dots on them, a long with some fluffy black house shoes and my locket my birth mom gave me.

"Oh, look! There's a back to it!" I heard Pavarti cry as I was putting on my shorts.

_"Your perfume is fruity  
Your eyes sparkle bright  
My last name starts with W  
Let's hope you guess me right."_

Lavender and Pavarti squealed excitedly as I brushed my teeth and spit. I wiped my mouth on a towel before going back out. "Goodnight, Pavarti, Lavender. I do hope you figure him out soon."

"Goodnight, Hermione!" They chorused back.

And Lavender added, "Thanks Hermione." I snugged into my sheets and fell asleep once I was comfortable.

My eyes opened to greet the early dawn's faint glow. "Goodmorning, world," I sighed.

I manuevered around in my bed before getting up, stretching, and going into the bathroom. Blindly, I grabbed a random forest green towel, a blue brush, my shampoo and conditioner, and my washcloth.

Warm water pounded onto my back as I washed myself slowly, taking joy in the warmth the shower provided me. The water hugged me and patted down my hair as I washed it, cleaning me easily. I ran the brush through my wet hair to get the conditioner out.

I turned off the water and clampered out with my towel on, drying my hair with a purple towel I also grabbed from the cabinet.

The blue brush easily ran through my slightly wavy, still wet, hair. After that, I put on my uniform and robes and looked proudly at the pin on them. Prefect. Which means I have rounds with Harry tonight...

Once I was satisfied, even if my hair was still dripping slightly, I walked out of the room and down to the common room with my bag and supplies for classes.

My stomach hissed angrily at me and I frowned at it. It hissed louder. "Fine, let's go eat." _I just talked to my stomach...I need help. I'm turning mental this year!_ I thought with a sigh before making my way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Everyone had whispered, stared, or glared at me (most girls glared, along with two or three boys,) on my way to the Great Hall. And once I entered the Great Hall, more people whispered and gawked.

When Harry entered and rested a hand on my shoulder with a smile, even more whispers erupted and even more glares were directed at us.

"Uh, is there a reason why you are all staring at us-oh, Merlin!" I breathed.

Harry looked at me and all I could do was stare at the sight in front of me.

It was a large banner with a picture of Harry and I almost kissing, but it was shown at an angle that made it look like we were snogging. The picture moved slightly and it showed us moving closer for three seconds and then went back on a repeat.

Who would do such a thing?

My cheeks tinged pink and Harry turned beet red. The Slytherin table snickered while the other three Houses stared, mouths slightly ajar. Suddenly, my face went slightly red with anger.

Eyes wide, Harry glanced at me and then at Malfoy, as did I with the evil-eye. I glared harshly at him. How could he do something like this? I mean, I know that me being his sister is huge news, but it's also huge for me! And, we hadn't even kissed! This could ruin our friendship! This could...ruin our friendship...

Hot tears threatened to escape my eyes, but I held them in. With another watery glare at Draco, I turned and fled, running as fast as I could to anywhere...it didn't matter where I went, as long as I was along.

_So much for breakfast._ I thought as my stomach flutter to the point I was about to throw up.

* * *

Ginny sat patiently in front of me on her bed while I blubbered incoherently on how much of an arsehole Draco was. For all I know, he could've ruined my friendship with Harry entirely!

She comforted me kindly. And then things took a turn. Whether for good or bad, I didn't know. "Hermione, you know how I used to like Harry?" I nodded silently, trying to suppress a sudden anger resting in the pits of my gut. "Well, I got over that, you know? It was just a schoolgirl crush, you know the feeling? I mean, I know he's amazing and gorgeous, but he's just not for me. Don't worry, 'Mione, I'm not going to steal your man." My eyes widened at her assumption.

I struggled to find a comeback. "I'm NOT worried. He's NOT my man! He's my BEST FRIEND!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say." Ginny waved her hand dismissively and smiled at me playfully. "Now, onto more important stuff, if you're done sobbing. I'm sure Harry will still be your friend, even after Malfoy's hardheaded dumbarseness move."

"That's not a word, Ginny." I said, grinning a bit.

"I don't care!" She exclaimed. "Really, I could honestly care when it comes to that dumbarse!"

I laughed quietly as she giggled. "Now, feeling better, Hermione?"

Even though I wasn't by much, I nodded. It was true. Even if it was only by a bit. "Yeah, thanks, Gin. If you ever need _me_, I'll be there like you were here for me. But, now, I've got to go to class, I don't want to be late...and you should go, too!" Ginny just smiled at me. "No, seriously, go to class, Ginny." A pillow was chucked at me. I huffed. "_Well_, then!"

I left the dormitory, and the tower all together, and glided in the direction of my next and least favorite class this year, Defense Against the Dark Arts. But, just remembering that Harry and I were going to discuss the club later, I smiled brightly.

And on my way there, I heard some voices speaking quietly to one another, but when I heard my name, I couldn't resist. I cast a silencing spell on my body and feet, a notice-me-not charm, and a few other spells so that I couldn't get caught.

But before I could lean in, I heard a voice interrupt me. "What are you doing, Granger?"

"It's Malfoy now, Malfoy."

"..."

"No retort, eh?"

"No...now, what are you doing?"

"SHH! Wait..." I cast the proper spells on Draco as well, so only he could hear me when I talked and I could only hear him when he talked. "I heard my name and I was merely curious. Now, shh!"

"Granger...snooping? Never thought I'd see the day..."

"SHH!"

Draco became silent and I leant forward, anxious to hear. Draco also leant forward, as his name was amongst the whispering.

**A/N: Well... I'm surprise that I had gotten this done today but I really didn't add and subtract much... I hope you guys love this and I'm so happy I was able to post this today! Well...the owl that was Hedwig in the movie is the same owl in the story... Okay, please review!**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: PLEASE READ!  
Okay, I had received a review from , and I want to explain something to all of you readers. This story, I had adopted it from NargleWitch and I loved the direction she was taking this story! Now you guys don't have to read the bottom author's notes but I like writing them incase I have something I need to talk about that I couldn't in the one before hand... Now, this reviewer didn't like the fact that Hermione was a Malfoy, and if I didn't make this more clearer, Dumbledore had basically ****_KIDNAPPED_**** her! In this chapter, we find out why... Also, I don't mind you having an opinion on this story, but I just felt I should say something.**

Chapter Six: The Truth Comes Out

Draco and I peered around the corner, seeing Goyle and Crabbe talking with Pansy and Umbridge. "Lucius wants to make sure we get Harry closer to the Malfoy's through Hermione. Once that happens, Voldemort will have Lucius use the killing curse and we won't have to worry about all of the Mudbloods because once Harry is gone, there will be no one to protect them." Umbridge laughs a sinister laugh.

"But Umbridge, what about Draco? Hermione is his sister now and sooner or later he will befriend her," Pansy said with a snarl on her face.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher laughed again before saying, "Don't worry about Draco... The Dark Lord has a plan for him. Also, Draco won't befriend his sister, and if he does, it will probably help us!" I look over at my brother and saw how pale and clammy he looked. "Now off with you! I have work to do!" As the small group of four broke up and went their separate ways, I waited until I was sure that everyone was gone before lifting the invisibility and silence charms off of us.

"Malfoy what's wrong?" I asked as Draco slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

He looked up at me and I saw the eyes that were just like mine fill up with fear. "I'm afraid of the Dark Lord..."

"You got to be kidding me! For the past five years, you have rarely shown fear and always talked the Dark Lord up and talked Harry down. I thought you thought he was amazing or something." I said as I sat down in front of him.

My brother rolled his eyes before leaning his head against the wall. "Really Grange-Malfoy... I don't think he is all that great and if I'm being totally honest with you...I don't want Harry to die. And I definitely don't want to be apart of any plan of the Dark Lord's."

"Okay... We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore!" I tell him as I stand up before holding out my hand to for Draco. "Come on, you're coming with me."

After helping him up, Draco and I started walking in the direction of Professor McGonagall's office. "Where are we going?" Draco asked as we went down the stairs.

"We need to talk to Professor Dumbledore but since he isn't here anymore, we are going to the second best." I told him in which he still gave me a blank stare. "Professor McGonagall! I don't understand how we are twins! I mean, sometimes you are really dumb!" He scowls at me but doesn't say anything and we spend the rest of the walk in silence.

Once we stop at Professor McGonagall's office, I knock and soon the doors open with a flick of a wand. "Hello Miss Malfoy and Mister Malfoy. What can I do for you?" My favorite professor asks.

"Professor McGonagall, is there any way I can talk to Professor Dumbledore?" I ask as Draco and I walk up to her desk.

She looks up from the scroll she was grading before asking, "Why Miss Malfoy?"

"I need to know what happened all those years ago... What charms were placed on me... Why this happened to me..." I tell her with a sigh and allowed my shoulders to fall in exhaustion.

Looking at my brother before trailing her eyes over to mine, she sighs. "Of course Miss Malfoy. I'll send Albus an owl tonight and have him come tomorrow. Now, when we meet, I need both Mister Potter and Mister Weasley to be present, and of course Mister Malfoy." We nod our heads and go to leave when she says, "Also, Miss Malfoy, please start putting Malfoy on your essays, instead of Granger."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I'll make sure I'll start checking that before turning them in." I tell her before we leave the office and walk towards the stairs that would lead us to our common rooms. "Goodnight Malfoy..."

Draco looks at me before saying, "How about we start calling each other by our first names?"

"Sure Draco..." I say with a smile before letting it fall off and glare at him. "And next time you decide to embarrass me in front of the whole school, I'll hex you into next year! Brother or not!"

I see him gulp before saying, "Okay... I'm sorry about that. I guess I was so upset and pissed off that I didn't think about how that would hurt you as my sister." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Goodnight Hermione." I nodded my head before making my way to the Gryffindor tower.

Walking to the tower, gave me a lot of time to think about what Draco and I had over heard. I wasn't sure if I should trust my brother but I felt that there had to be a reason for all this to have happen to us and if Dumbledore didn't know than I didn't know who would. "Balderdash," I said to the Fat Lady before walking through the doorway and over towards Harry and Ron. "Guys, I need to talk to you two in private." They nodded their heads and followed me over to the far right wall. After placing a silencer charm around us, I started talking. "Malfoy and I are meeting Professor Dumbledore and I need you two there with me."

"Why?" Harry asked with a frown on his face.

Rolling my grey eyes, I stare at the two before saying, "I need some type of answers about how my whole life has been a lie! Also, Malfoy isn't all that bad, he was pretty decent earlier." I sighed before looking at my watch and back at Harry. "It's time for our rounds."

Harry nodded his head and we both said goodbye to Ron before making our way out of the common room after lifting the charm. Walking around the castle gave us a chance to talk about the club. "Hermione, with everything that happened earlier, we haven't been able to talk about this club you want to start."

I nodded my head before saying, "True... So, I was thinking we could call it Dumbledore's Army. I know how everyone will know when the next meeting will be; I have that already planned."

"Okay, where exactly will this club meet at?" Harry asked as we walked down the stairs to the ground floor. We passed the Great Hall before walking out onto the grounds.

I had to think about where exactly we could have our club. "I'm not sure... I guess tomorrow we can search the history of Hogwarts in the library."

After another ten minutes, we walk back through the oak doors when Harry just stops. "Hermione, I think I may know someone who would know where we could have the meetings!" I look at him and explained with my eyes for him to continue. "Last year, I remember Professor Dumbledore saying how he just found a room full of chamber pots but could never find it again! The room had just vanished!"

"That is exactly the type of room we need! Who would know where this room is?" I asked with excitement rolling off of me. Harry smiled before he grabbed my hand - which sent all types of sparks throughout my body - and dragged me back towards the kitchen. "Harry, why are we heading towards the kitchens?"

Not answering me until we are standing in front of the painting of the bowl of fruit, he turns towards me and say, "Other than Professor Dumbledore, who would know this castle like the back of their hands?"

"House-elves would! Harry you are brilliant!" I said as I tickled the pear and pull Harry inside and over towards Dobby. "Dobby, Harry and I have a question for you."

Dobby's huge green, tennis-ball sized eyes looked between both of us before saying, "Dobby is very happy to help Mister Potter and Miss Granger in any way Dobby can."

Harry smiled at the house-elf before crouching on his knees to stare into Dobby's eyes. "Dobby, I need a secret room, a room that pops up at random." Dobby nodded before he started telling us about the Room of Requirement, or the Come and Go room. He told us where to find the room: **on the seventh floor, opposite a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet.** "Thanks Dobby." Harry said with a smile before we left to finish our rounds.

After another thirty minutes, we were finally walking through the entrance to our common room and over towards the couch. Ron was sitting there and smiled at us. "Ron, we need to tell you something!" I said with a smile before going on about the club where Harry was going to teach us how to defend ourselves. "We want you to be a co-founder of course because it wouldn't be the same if you weren't." Harry smiled and Ron said he would be happy to. "Now, since we are all co-founders, I have a very important question to ask you two."

"Hermione, if anything, you are the main founder, since it was your idea." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I know Harry but you two also are with me in this, so we all need to agree on something. Theodore Nott has been a very good friend of mine since these charms started to fade and I know in my gut, that he is against the Dark Lord. What I'm asking is that tomorrow, when I send the letters out tomorrow, I want to send him one as well." I told them as I stared into both of their faces.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, having a silent conversation, before Ron said, "Of course Hermione. I think he would be a valued member of the army." Nodding my head, we bid each other goodnight before walking up the staircases to our dormitories.

* * *

I was sitting in Dumbledore's office along with Harry, Ron, Draco, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. We were all sitting in silence waiting for someone to speak and when no one would, I decided to come out with it. "Professor Dumbledore, you must know why someone would steal me away from my family."

I saw the old Professor nod his head before he started in on his story. "Now I wish not to be interrupted while I'll explain things to you. That is all I want, you can throw question after question once I'm finished, but it must wait until I'm done." We all nodded our heads before the Headmaster continued. "In the year of 1997, Professor Trelawney gave a prophecy that a girl would be born in a set of twins, one boy and the other a girl, of a Pure-Blood family would help decide the fate of the chosen one and the dark lord. For the longest time we didn't know who that child was until Snape gave us word of the Malfoy family having a set of twins, a boy and girl. At that we knew that their baby girl was the one the prophecy was about.

"On September nineteenth, your mother gave birth to you two, and when the staff was taking you to be check over, I had a fellow auror, who was also a qualified medical wizard, bring Hermione to Hogwarts. I had already picked the Grangers to be Hermione's adoptive parents and only had to place a few charms on you to protect your identity. And every other six years on your birthday, I recast the charms on you during your sleep." The Headmaster finished with a sigh before asking, "Any questions?"

Of course I had a million and one questions but simply nodded before I started asking them. "Professor, why was there never anything in the _Daily Prophet_ about my disappearance?"

Seeing the Headmaster actually look his true age, shocked me to the core. "Hermione, the only people besides myself who knew of your birth were Snape, Minerva, your adopted parents, and your birth parents. For the longest time, Lucius and Narcissa didn't even know they were having twins and were going to wait until your mother gave birth to tell others. The whole reason why Snape knew was because he is Draco's godfather."

I nodded before asking the next question, "What are the charms that you placed on me, professor?"

"There were one charm and two spells I have placed on you. The first was the _Sexennial Clamando Blanditia_ which is Latin for a six year glamour charm. After placing that charm on you, all I had to say was _'née Granger'_ to make you look like a child of Lydia and Eric. The two spells didn't happen until you got to Hogwarts. I had actually placed them on you, Harry, and Ron near the end of your third year. They are _Obumbrō Amō_, Latin for overshadow love, and _Tego Texi Tectum Sensus_, also Latin for to hide someone's true feelings." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

I nodded my head before asking my last question. "Why did you pick the Grangers to be my adoptive parents?"

"Hermione, your adoptive mother is a Squib and your adoptive father is a muggle-born who went into hiding when Voldemort first came into power. They were the perfect parents for you, they looked and acted like Muggles." He said before looking around. "Any other questions?"

Harry nodded before asking, "What did you mean about Hermione _helping decide the fate of the chosen one and the dark lord_?"

"That is something you and I need to talk about in private." Dumbledore said and with that Professor McGonagall ushered us out of the office.

Standing on the staircase, I stood in between my brother and my best friend. We all tried to listen in on the conversation between Harry and our Headmaster but couldn't, which was most likely because of a silencing spell. After waiting about forty-five minutes, Harry finally walked out. "So, I'm the Chosen One and Professor Dumbledore told me what a _Horcrux_ is."

"What is it?" Ron asked as we stood by the doors Harry had just exit.

Rolling my eyes, I answered, "A _Horcrux_ is when a dark wizard kills someone and breaks off a part of his soul and hides it away to obtain immortality."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor, Miss Malfoy." Came the voice of Dumbledore, standing behind us.

Blushing, I mumble a quiet _'thank you'_ before asking, "How many did the Dark Lord make?"

"Voldemort has made six and one by accident, I believe. During your second year, Harry had destroyed Tom Riddle's diary, so we have five more to find." I nodded my head before as thinking.

"Wait, you said he made seven, the seventh was an accident. Shouldn't you have to find six more?" I asked while staring at Harry, who had stiffened.

Seeing Harry sigh, he answered my question instead. "Hermione, Dumbledore believes that when Voldemort tried to kill me when I was a baby, he accidentally made me the seventh horcrux." I couldn't believe what he was saying. It couldn't be true!

"Professor Dumbledore?" I saw, rather than heard my brother ask. "I believe I might know what the other five horcruxes might be and maybe where they are." We all stared at him before he shrugged his shoulders and said, "I want to do anything to help rid this world of the Dark Lord." Nodding his head, Dumbledore and my brother walked back into his office as Harry, Ron, and I walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Hours later, after sending out letters with invisible ink to many students in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw and to two Slytherin students; I had received a total of thirty-four students reply back saying that they were in. I was excited now, mainly because I had finished making all thirty-seven Dumbledore's Army coins. All I had to do now was read up on the charm and two spells, Dumbledore had placed on me.

Walking back down the staircase, I walk over to a the love seat before getting comfortable. Finding the charm was easier than I had thought it would have been.

**_Sexennial Clamando Blanditia_**

**_Origin:_** _Latin_

_**Meaning:**__ Six year glamour charm_

_To perform this charm, you have to be a powerful wizard or witch for the effects be to actually work. When a wizard or witch decides they want to cast this charm, the subject they are casting on cannot be aware of the caster because the charm could lead to a several problems. These problems varies from a magical form of the muggles' cancer to serious deformity of one's body. If the charm is placed correctly, the effects happen instantly._

_To cast this charm, the caster must swirl their wand in a clockwise motion over the subject six times. The caster only says the charm once ending with what they want to the subject to look like but has to go clockwise six times for the charm to last the full six years._

_**Example:**__ Sexennial Clamando Blanditia; née Merlin_

_If the wizard or witch wants the subject to continue looking the way they did, they would need to cast the charm again at the end of the sixth year. Some wizards decide to not renew the charm, in which the wizard or witch would face these four symptoms. These symptoms happen almost immediately after the charms wear off._

_**Symptoms:**_

_* Fatigue  
* Nausea  
* Fainting spells  
* Seizures_

_**There are additional symptoms if the caster placed the charm on a baby:**_

_* Tunnel vision  
* Ringing of the ears  
* Mental blocks_

_**If the caster had also used either Obumbrō Amō or Tego Texi Tectum Sensus spell, and only if they are wearing off as well:**_

_* Visions  
* Feeling of sparks when touching the person the individual was supposed to be with  
* Desire_

"Hermione, what are you reading?" I looked up and see Harry falling onto the seat right beside me.

Blushing, I look down at the book before back into his green eyes. "The _Encyclopedia of Spells_, I was reading up on the charm Dumbledore had casted on me. I haven't gotten to either of the spells he casted on you, Ron, and myself yet. Do you want to read it with me?" I ask as my eyes travel over the empty room.

"Sure, I should know what happened to me." Harry said as he nodded his head. Flipping to the page over the _Obumbrō Amō_ spell, I casted a form of the wand writing, that allowed my wand to write what the book said.

_**Obumbrō Amō**_

_**Origin:**__ Latin_

_**Meaning:**__ Overshadowing love_

_All a wizard or witch would need to know is the proper wand movements. This spell is meant to overshadow someone's love for another individual and maybe one day replace it with another. Normally one doesn't keep the spell on their subject for forever. There are a few side effects though._

_**Side Effects:**_

_* Depression  
* Frustration at others  
* Moodiness  
* Headaches  
* Nausea  
- For more side effects, or symptoms, see Sexennial Clamando Blanditia._

I look over at Harry before flipping to the page where we could read about the other spell.

_**Tego Texi Tectum Sensus**_

_**Origin:**__ Latin_

_**Meaning:**__ To hide one's feelings_

_For a witch or wizard to cast this spell, they need to know what the feelings might be and the wand movements. This spell is normally cast before a wizard or witch casts the overshadow love spell on an individual. When casted, the spell helps overshadow the individual's love and makes it easier on the caster to keep the overshadow love spell intact. Once casted, the subject can run into these side effects:_

_**Side Effects:**_

_* Frustration at others  
* Moodiness  
* Headaches  
* Nausea  
- For more side effects, or symptoms, see Sexennial Clamando Blanditia._

"Wow... Why would he put those spells on us?" Harry asked as I shut the book of charms and spells.

I nodded my head before saying, "All I can think of is that he needed to keep us from being persuaded into making our decisions. I mean, both Ron and I noticed how our romantic feelings for each other had faded after my change was complete. Ron had found out he has fancied someone for a while but since he was blindsided with his feelings for me, he never noticed them. What about you?"

"Yeah I understand what you mean. Since last year, I have fancied both Ginny and Cho but this year those feelings have disappeared. All I feel for Ginny now is sisterly love and I never really knew Cho enough to seriously fancy her. But I haven't had any feelings really pop up out of nowhere for someone new." He told me with a shrug of his shoulders.

I nodded my head, before sighing. "I'm in the same boat... I just don't fancy anyone at the moment." As I was saying that, all I could think of was: _Lie! You know that as of lately you have been feeling romantic feelings for Harry!_ Sighing once again, I glanced down at my watch before saying, "Well Harry, it's almost midnight. I believe it's time for bed." Getting up, I hug him goodnight before making my way to the girl's dormitory.

**A/N: Okay, I had found the location of Dumbledore's office off of ****_The Harry Potter Lexicon_****. Also, I made up ****_Sexennial Clamando Blanditia_****, ****_Obumbrō Amō_****, and ****_Tego Texi Tectum Sensus_****, so if I messed up the Latin words, I'm sorry! Actors and actresses- Gregory Goyle: Josh Herdman; Vincent Crabbe: Jamie Waylett; Pansy Parkinson: Scarlett Byrne; and Dolores Umbridge: Imelda Staunton. The first meeting is the next chapter!  
POINTS!  
Gryffindor: 45  
Slytherin: 30  
Hufflepuff: 40  
Ravenclaw: 35**


End file.
